This invention relates to electronically operated portable nail guns and, more particularly, to devices of this type which are provided with electronic control circuitry for supplying multiple unidirectional electronic impulses to a solenoid which powers the driving blade of the device. This results in the delivery of a like number of driving strokes to a single nail for each actuation of the tool. Means are also provided for preventing the advancement of more than one nail into the path of the driver blade during the driving strokes produced in a single actuation of the device.
An electronically operated fastener driving tool is disclosed in application Ser. No. 880,846, filed Feb. 23, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,453 and assigned to the assignee of this application. The cited application includes circuitry comprising only diodes, resistors, capacitors and a single SCR to provide a predetermined plurality of unidirectional current pulses to the solenoid during consecutive like-poled half-cycles of alternating current so that the driver blade will deliver a predetermined plurality of driving strokes, preferably two, for a single actuation of the tool. In the cited application there is also disclosed alternative mechanical means responsive to the activating mechanism of the tool, to prevent more than one fastener in a strip of fasteners from being advanced into the path of the driver blade during a single actuation of the tool.